


Очерчивая заново границы фронта

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief, Heartbreak, Hints at Pining Keith, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, S3 spoilers, Sick Keith (Voltron), supportive team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Корабль Лотора совсем рядом, до него рукой подать, но Лэнс кричит на ухо: «Кит, ты разбиваешь команду!», и Кит думает: «Я сам разбиваюсь на части».





	Очерчивая заново границы фронта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rewrite these battle lines you've drawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780346) by [wolfsan11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsan11/pseuds/wolfsan11). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6043799).

Обратный полёт его не щадит.

— Давай же, ты выдержишь, ты сможешь, ты можешь, просто… ещё чуть-чуть, давай…

Кит заводит Льва обратно в ангар, как-то ухитрившись разминуться со внутренними стенами. Он заходит на посадку, и как только когтистые лапы касаются металла, он вскакивает и бежит, скатывается по трапу, зажав рот рукой.

Он падает на колени и едва успевает сдёрнуть шлем, прежде чем сблевать на пол. Жалкий завтрак, съеденный утром, подкатывает к горлу, едко жжёт так, что глаза начинает щипать от слёз. Желудок перекатывается на каждый спазм, выталкивает желчь, когда ничего больше в нём не остаётся.

Не сразу, но его тело наконец затихает, и Кит, съёжившись, хватает ртом воздух. Вытирает губы трясущейся рукой и медлит мгновение, собираясь с силами.

У него получается, пошатываясь, встать на ноги; конечности дрожат, усталость больно впивается в спину. Глубоко вдохнув, он пытается утихомирить гадкое кувыркание желудка, найти равновесие. Нужно не забыть убрать за собой потом, пусть ему и хочется только добраться до кровати и не просыпаться в ближайшие двенадцать часов как минимум.

Ах да. Нет, сначала ему нужно явиться на капитанский мостик.

Он покорно бредёт прочь из ангара, с трудом держась прямо на пути к лифту.

Чёрный Лев смотрит ему вслед.

***

Бывают дни, когда Кит не может осознать, что Широ нет. Чудовищность этого, то, что он однажды потерял его и снова обрёл только ради того, чтобы потерять ещё раз… Кажется, будто это всё какая-то больная шутка вселенских масштабов, которая существует только ради того, чтобы отнять у него рассудок.

***

Тренируются они по-прежнему неустанно, но невозможно не замечать пустоту, зияющую там, где раньше был Широ. Его нет рядом, чтобы помочь освоиться с новыми упражнениями, чтобы вовремя произнести самые правильные ободряющие слова, которые всегда придавали им всем сил.

Его нет рядом, чтобы поддержать, чтобы заставить трудиться на пределе, чтобы не требовать ничего, кроме безоговорочного доверия, возвращая это доверие десятикратно всякий раз.

Кит — не Широ, и это заметно.

Иногда он кажется самому себе детской игрушкой с Земли, той, которую видел только в мультфильмах — где нужно расставить фигуры в соответствующие по форме пазы. Он та фигура, которую пихают в не предназначенный для него паз, но наиболее подходящее ему место уже сделало выбор не в его пользу, и назад пути нет.

Одно не сочетается с другим, но Кит учится задерживать дыхание. Учится держать под контролем свой баярд и свои страхи, учится держать маску, которую ему пришлось слепить, делая вид, что всё в порядке. И всё это даётся ему с боем. Он скучает по Широ, тоскует по нему так, что забывает о главной долгосрочной цели. Так, что команда начинает волноваться, отчего ненависть к себе всё скапливается, потому что если это ему не по плечу, если он не способен…

Он обязан справляться лучше.

Кит — не Широ, но он знает, что должен сделать. Если бы только Лев Широ позволил ему это делать.

***

Корабль Лотора совсем рядом, до него рукой подать, но Лэнс кричит на ухо: «Кит, ты разбиваешь команду!», и Кит думает: «Я сам разбиваюсь на части». Он душит эту мысль на корню, и бессилие извивается внутри, пока не прорывается наружу криком. Чёрный Лев виляет в сторону; Кит сидит в кабине, и жжение растекается из конечностей по всей коже.

Он просто хочет покончить с этим всем. Покончить с этим, найти Широ и перестать уже изматывать себя бесплодной гонкой, чтобы вернуться наконец ко Льву, который больше не оживает под его руками. Лишь бы больше не пришлось летать на этом Льве, после которого синяки въедаются в кожу и нейроны искрят и выгорают, раскалённые добела.

Но это эгоизм, а он… нет. Не эгоист, не может им быть, и не позволит себе им быть. Больше не позволит.

***

Пидж застаёт однажды, как его тошнит сразу после изнурительной тренировки со Львами. Нависает над ним, обеспокоенная, и Кит не может заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза, когда она спрашивает, что с ним.

— Я в порядке, — хрипит он, и от желчи и лжи во рту кисло. И то, и другое уже стало чересчур привычным. — Голова закружилась.

Её проницательный взгляд окидывает его ссутуленную спину.

— Головокружение? У тебя-то?

Кит передёргивает плечами и выпрямляется, сдерживая стон, когда мускулы с трудом вспоминают своё место.

— Ага. У меня-то, — говорит он, и смешок, безрадостный, как сама пустыня, умирает ещё до того, как сорваться с его губ.

***

Иногда ему приходится напоминать себе, что это не навсегда.

— Ты инструмент, — шепчет он сам себе в три часа ночи, когда его будит боль в плечах, а сон отказывается забирать назад в блаженные объятия. — Ты средство для достижения цели, а цель здесь — Широ, не забывай. Помни, пока он не найдётся. Тебе пришлось пережить его смерть, и это ты тоже пережить сможешь, Когане. Только попробуй не пережить.

Никому не в радость перетасовка Львов. Трудно всем, и Кит об этом знает. Так почему же ему кажется, будто его бросили за бортом? Почему ему кажется, что он тонет?

Он прижимается лбом к костлявым коленям, обнимая себя за ноги. Старается не поперхнуться жижей эмоций в лёгких, которой столько, что дышать нечем.

— Почему ты не хочешь помочь мне? Что тебе нужно?

Ответа нет. Как и всегда в последнее время.

Он будто заново проживает все те звёздные ночи в пустыне, которые провёл, вымаливая ответы и слыша лишь тишину сверчков, запуганных до молчания его слезами. Он вспоминает, как ему тогда вскружило голову уже другого рода пустотой, солоноватым запахом загадочного _присутствия,_ которого он не ждал, да и не до конца стремился постичь.

Только вот теперь, в самом сердце космоса, в окружении стылых никому не известных созвездий, ни одна звезда не может подарить ему хоть какое-то утешение.

***

Мир над ним кружится, растягивается и искажается, пока не начинает казаться, будто он смотрит сквозь круглый аквариум. Затылок поддерживает чья-то рука. Рядом сердито перешёптываются; гудят обрывки разговоров, которые не удаётся разобрать.

— …как подкошенный. По-моему, он себя…  
— Не думаю, что в этом…  
— …уже давно довольно…

Голоса становятся чётче по мере возвращения в реальность.

Он лежит головой на чьих-то коленях. Пол холодный, и поясница мёрзнет там, где задралась футболка. Он чуть запрокидывает голову, видит подбородок Ханка и пронзительно-белый потолок обеденного зала над ним.

— Он очнулся!  
— Кит, дружище, ты в порядке?

Его приподнимают медленно, но он всё равно стонет и мучительно сгибается пополам.

— Эй-эй, тише! Полегче.

От заботливого тона лицо вспыхивает, сердце больно щемит. Кит стряхивает руки, как только встаёт, часто моргает, сгоняя с глаз мутную пелену. Все смотрят на него с беспокойством. Лэнс, скрестив руки, хмурится. Пидж с Аллурой смотрят так, будто могут одним беглым взглядом ухватить в подробностях, что же с ним не так.

Коран смотрит, будто уже знает.

— Ты как, Кит? — спрашивает у него за спиной Ханк, и Кит не хочет оборачиваться, не хочет узнавать, с каким лицом тот на него смотрит. Ему и так хватило пугливости, с которой Ханк заговорил чуть ранее.  
— В порядке я, — шепчет Кит, стискивая кулаки. Перед глазами пляшут чёрные точки. Он смутно помнит, как вышел из комнаты после… после боя. От воспоминаний о последней стычке с Лотором в горле комом встаёт горький стыд.

Все осваиваются понемногу; Аллура ладит с Синей, у Лэнса медленно, но верно получается что-то с Красной, так почему один Кит остаётся как есть до сих пор?

Лэнс фыркает, но получается слабо, натужно.

— Чувак, у тебя колени натурально дрожат и у тебя долбаный жар. Хорош прикидываться мачо; надо было сказать нам, что ты заболел.

Кит прижигает его взглядом и повторяет с расстановкой, чтобы наверняка донести посыл:

— Вот я и говорю: я в порядке. Просто голова закружилась. — И это правда, у него действительно закружилась голова, сразу после того, как тошнотворной болью обожгло каждый нерв. Но об этом знать никому не нужно.

Он решительно делает шаг, просто чтобы доказать, что в порядке, как и говорил, незачем волноваться о нём, _не должны они волноваться о нём,_ но нога касается пола, колено сдаёт под весом тела, и он летит на пол следом.

В этот раз его ловит Аллура, бросается вперёд с такой скоростью, что он даже не успевает её увидеть, пока она не хватает за предплечье. Из горла непроизвольно вырывается скулёж, и Аллура торопливо опускает его на пол.

Она проницательно смотрит на него, и Кит уверен, что она точно знает, что происходит.

— Чёрный Лев доставляет тебе хлопоты.  
— Нет, — слабо возражает он, но не может даже оторвать взгляд от своих колен, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. — Она не — не доставляет она…  
— Доставляет, — твёрдо говорит Аллура, и все силы вдруг покидают его разом, оставив за собой только жгучее раздражение.  
— Хорошо, да, — цедит он, сцепив покрепче зубы. Даже от этого в мозг бьёт болью, будто его ножом проткнули. — Да, доставляет. Я словно на каждом шагу с ней физически сражаюсь, и что? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Что я _должен_ сделать, какой у меня есть выбор, кроме как продолжать?

Невыносимо чувствовать на себе их взгляды. Потрясённые, будто они считают, что когда-то существовал какой-нибудь другой выход. Будто не было просьбы Широ; будто мироздание не строило против него заговор, навязывая роль, на которую он в собственных глазах не годится.

— Кит…  
— Принцесса.

Её перебивает, как ни странно, Коран. Кладёт ладонь ей на плечо с такой серьёзностью, что это было бы комично в любой другой ситуации. Аллура встаёт на ноги, и Коран занимает её место, опускаясь на корточки рядом с Китом.

— Ты не обязан тащить эту ношу один, Кит. Мы все знаем, что даже Номер О… даже Широ не справлялся с Чёрным Львом в начале.  
— Да, но Широ в итоге справился, а я просто…

Коран пристально смотрит на него.

— Ничего не поделать, если тебе достался Лев с разбитым сердцем.

Кит на миг прекращает дышать. Кажется, будто лёгкие опустели и трепещут в груди.

— Она… — Он открывает рот, закрывает, перекатывает на языке ещё не сложившиеся слова, потому что после того, как он потерял Широ, после того, как подвёл команду, после того, как не сумел стать Чёрным Паладином, которым его ожидали увидеть… что он сказать-то на это может?

Глаза Корана печальные, и Кит не может отвести взгляд. Пытается представить, что ещё Коран знает о разбитых сердцах, о пропавших без вести, о жгучей боли от того и другого.

Кит вздрагивает, когда подаёт голос Лэнс, до этого хранивший молчание. Он почти забыл, что остальные вообще здесь.

— Это всё здорово и такое прочее, но, может, отведём Кита в медчасть? Всё-таки? Потому что он вообще-то упал и ударился головой, и будет вообще замечательно, если он заработал сотрясение вдобавок к…

Кит хватается за руку Корана и с трудом встаёт, опирается о него, когда такую возможность ему предоставляют.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Чёрным Львом.

Никто не останавливает его, когда он уходит.

В кои-то веки Кит этому рад.

***

Ангар Чёрного Льва ощущается другим измерением реальности: нездешний и в то же время неоспоримо осязаемый. Киту всегда нравилось тут, но сейчас он понимает, что дело было в том, кто зачастую ждал его здесь, а вовсе не в привязанности к этим четырём стенам.

Он садится на лапу и откидывается назад, не обращая внимания на боль, прошивающую каждую клетку тела. Осторожно прижимается головой к металлу обшивки и выдыхает через нос, обдумывая слова, которые могли бы исправить дело. В конечном счёте он может разве что прислушаться к сидящим в самой крови инстинктам — как и прежде, как и в каждое поворотное мгновение своей жизни.

— Ты же знаешь, что у нас одна цель. Ради одного и того же. Но ничего не выйдет, если мы будем только вариться каждый в своём горе.

Под металлом за спиной негромко рокочет чужое сознание.

_Он вернётся. Он должен._

Это первый раз, когда Лев заговаривает с ним. Впервые с того дня, как она ожила от прикосновения Кита, утопив его исступлённую мольбу в шквале собственного чувства вины.

— Возможно, — соглашается Кит, будто ему не гадко верить в меньшее, когда дело касается Широ. Но он усвоил, не с первого и не со второго раза, что от уступчивости зачастую больше всего прока. Даже если придётся произнести слова, которые не обязательно ему по душе. — Возможно. Но не раньше, чем это всё уничтожит тебя. Уничтожит команду и уничтожит то, чего мы сумели добиться. А мы… мы не можем допустить, чтобы он вернулся и застал одни осколки.

Сначала она не говорит ничего — молчит самую долгую минуту в жизни Кита. На горячечной коже выступает испарина, но Кит сосредоточен только на завитке энергии где-то под сердцем, который смягчается с каждой проходящей секундой. Зазубренные края выравниваются, пока ощущение не превращается в нежный пульс, напоминающий ему о самой первой встрече с Красной.

Невидимое прикосновение легко гладит его по щеке.

_Я сделала тебе больно. Этого я не хотела, малыш._

Кит улыбается.

— Я тебя прощаю.

***

Когда они летят в следующий раз, никакой борьбы нет. Есть только они и распростёртая перед ними бездна космоса. Чёрный Лев мчится кометой и падающей звездой; она бы притянула к себе все взгляды, если бы только было кому указывать в небо и смотреть с благоговением.

Она увозит его всё дальше, рвётся, странно кренясь, в пункт назначения, которого Кит не задавал. Он доверяет ей, впрочем, так же, как доверял — как ей _доверяет_ Широ; как он сам доверяет Красной.

Ускорение полёта вжимает его в кресло без предупреждения. Чёрная бросается вперёд молнией, и он чувствует вдруг её робкую надежду. Надежда тотчас перерастает в удивление, восторг, _жажду._ В её сознании отпечатываются координаты, которые он не опознаёт; Кит, в отличие от Пидж и Ханка, не заучил наизусть каждую точку и планету на карте, Кит может только ждать и смотреть, как смазанный космос вокруг возвращается в фокус, и Чёрная вдруг застывает на месте.

Впереди виднеется корабль, тёмный силуэт на фоне тьмы.

И он вдруг тоже — надеется и не верит, боится ошибиться и чувствует, как надламывается. Этого не может быть. Это не может быть Широ, но это его видит Чёрная; это его она показывает Киту своими тысячелетними глазами.

— Мы нашли его, — выдыхает он. Он не знает точно, какое сейчас выражение на его лице, понимает только, что навалившееся облегчение вот-вот проломит ему грудь.

_Он вернулся к нам. Нам нужно…_

— …забрать его домой, — заканчивает Кит.

***

Широ жив. Широ в безопасности. Кит ещё в жизни не плакал так безудержно, как сейчас, притягивая Широ в объятия.

***

После этого всё должно прийти в порядок.

Ничего не в порядке.

— Почему? — взрывается Кит, когда провальный бой окончен, когда раздражение выплёскивается наружу, отказываясь сидеть под кожей, неозвученное. — Почему ты не позволила ему вести тебя?

_Я не могла._

— Да что это вообще значит? — спрашивает он, и это похоже на всхлип куда больше, чем ему бы того хотелось, потому что он измотался и ему больно, и потому что Широ не в порядке. Что-то неправильное зреет между ними, и Кит не лидер, совсем нет, но его снова пихают в тот же неподходящий паз, который может его только сломать.

 _Он изменился,_ говорит Чёрная, и там, где раньше было лишь безоговорочное доверие, Кит чувствует её горе. _Он не такой, как прежде._

Кит вспоминает, как Широ позвал его, вспоминает, как вошёл в ангар. Сложно не злиться на Чёрную за то, какое у Широ было лицо в тот момент. Сложно, когда кажется, что разногласие между ними началось с её отказа впустить Широ обратно. Ещё сложнее принимать то, что это конфликт начался из-за Кита.

Он плюхается на пол между её лап и жалеет, что не может отсечь её страдания, перекликающиеся с его собственной болью в душе.

— Конечно же он изменился, — говорит Кит, и что-то больше не получается у него резко. Чёрная знает столько всего, но есть многое, что тысячелетняя боевая машина просто не может понять…

_Его слова ранили тебя._

…или, по крайней мере, так ему думалось. Кит делает вдох, прикрывает глаза.

— Я сам виноват, — бормочет он.

_Вам обоим больно. Что-то пошло не так._

Он мог бы. Запросто мог бы отложить это на потом, сделать вид, что нет никакого впившегося в бок шипа, и пусть демоны гниют себе до тех пор, пока он не будет готов встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Но время — непозволительная роскошь, и Кит знает точно, что не будет готов никогда, если только не сделает первый шаг сам.

— Широ не был неправ, — говорит он; колеблется, но это не умаляет правдивости. — Я должен был принять решение, и он потребовал от меня нести эту ответственность. Мои чувства на этот счёт ничего не значат, в конце концов. Команда — вот что важно. И потом, — он вздыхает: — Широ приходилось тащить на себе груз куда тяжелее, и он никогда не жаловался. А раз у нас нет выбора, если ему придётся смиряться с этим всем — с тем, что я лидер, то… ну, мне предстоит учиться многому и быстро. Не могу разочаровать его ещё больше, чем уже разочаровал.

_Кит._

Кит не может сдержать улыбку, когда Чёрная рычит на него — ободряюще, но и устало тоже, так похоже на Красную. Укол тоски по ней немного скрашивает непрестанное присутствие Чёрной, окружающее его со всех сторон.

— Мы со всем разберёмся, да, девочка? — шепчет он. Он спрашивает, потому что ему нужно заверение. Череда потрясений не прекращается в последнее время, подталкивает его все ближе к грани, из-за которой он вряд ли сможет вернуться прежним, и ему нужно… нужно что-то, что будет его якорем.

Раньше им был Широ, думает он, и от мысли хочется рвать на себе волосы. Кит перекатывается на бок, прижимает к Чёрной ладонь, и под ней скапливается жар, будто она прижимается к его руке в ответ.

 _Я буду сражаться с тобой сообща, малыш мой,_ рокочет она, окатив его обещанием пламенной верности. От этого хочется отстраниться подальше почти так же сильно, как хочется податься навстречу.

Всё должно было прийти в порядок с возвращением Широ. Но Кит понимает теперь, что не было никакого порядка — была лишь кучка детей, заброшенных в кошмар, вырваться из которого можно только встретив его с открытым забралом.

Его смятение может отразиться на… его Льве? Льве Широ?.. На Чёрной в том числе. Этого он допустить не может; все рассчитывают на то, что он возьмёт себя в руки. Широ рассчитывает на него тоже, как бы жарко они ни спорили в бою. Кит хочет сказать ему столько всего и хочет сказать ему только одно, но шансы только всё быстрее ускользают сквозь пальцы.

Может, именно поэтому он не может не спросить:

— А что Широ?

_…Он мой, как и прежде. Не дам ему исчезнуть._

Кит распахивает глаза и смотрит вверх, видит, как глаза Чёрной сияют всё ярче с каждым мгновением. Как и раньше непроницаемые, они излучают тепло, которого большинство не ожидало бы обнаружить во взгляде робота. Кит, фыркнув, поднимается, и раны на сердце понемногу затягиваются под натиском чего-то, так похожего на надежду.

— Да. И я. Значит, мы с тобой друг друга понимаем, — говорит он, и ответный рокот наконец разжигает угасшую было искру. Он знает, что должен делать, и в голове проясняется, как никогда прежде. Он должен пытаться, должен идти дальше, должен принять произошедшее, чтобы сделать необходимое, а потом снова и снова, пока всё не придёт в порядок.

Он повторит это столько раз, сколько потребуется, пока не сможет встать решительно, глядя Широ в глаза, и улыбнуться; пока не вернёт Широ домой в целости и не скажет ему, что всё позади.

Кит ведь дал слово, в конце концов.


End file.
